


不神圣的油

by hollyblue2, InnocentDays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, PWP, Top Cas, 口活儿, 圣油, 圣油当蜡油, 恶魔dean, 温和的荣光情趣, 疼痛情趣, 立着按摩棒的椅子, 身体约束, （但比起恶魔更像一个小男孩）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays
Summary: 恶魔Dean被困在地堡，Sam和Cas努力寻找治愈他的办法。但在那之前，天使想跟Dean好好玩一玩，特别是拓展一下圣油的某些不神圣用法。





	不神圣的油

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unholy Oil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334136) by [hollyblue2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2). 



> 中文微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

当一滴圣油落在恶魔光裸的大腿上、如同热蜡遇冷一般迅速凝固时，那双晶莹剔透的墨绿色双眼瞬间被黑色覆盖了。Dean发出疼痛的嘶嘶声，身体不断扭动，但他被专家级别的捆绑大师Castiel捆得牢牢的。

事实证明，手铐和遍布全身的漂亮绳结能将恶魔装饰得更加诱人。Dean僵直地坐在椅子上，预测Cas下一步要做什么。当天使用手指追踪着他时，他怒容满面，但下面也硬得像块石头。另外，Cas在椅子上立起了一只比实际需要的尺寸更大的按摩棒，再让Dean坐在按摩棒上，这个艰难的姿势或许也是惹恶魔生气的原因之一。

令Cas惊讶的是，Dean在出汗。他以为Dean变成恶魔之后就不会出汗了，就像他们天使从来不出汗一样。但是，Dean脸上的汗水流淌得像一股小溪流。Cas靠得更近了些，看到Dean尽可能地保持坐着不动。真是乖宝宝。

Dean高高地昂起头。Cas端着油壶，更多圣油像小珠子似的滴在Dean的大腿上，把恶魔痛得发出嘶嘶的抽气声，硬邦邦的阴茎也随着他的颤抖上下弹跳。天使得意地笑了笑，瞧见从那顶端渗出的前液。

Cas把油壶放在Dean视线之外的桌子上，然后跪在他面前。他抬头对上Dean的双眼，看到恶魔眼底闪烁着黑色和不安。接着，他把手心贴在Dean的腿上，将自身荣光缓缓输送到对方体内。他的荣光撕扯开恶魔的精神，在那意识的最深处发现了Dean，真正的Dean。不过他从那里感受到的只是至高无上的快感，冲击，散发在空气中的催情意味，以及想要抽吸按摩棒的渴望。

Cas矮下身子，把Dean的家伙吞进口中，品尝着前液的咸涩味道。在他上方的Dean立即发出了享受的哼声，眼睛恢复成原本自然的绿色。眼眶包含着的充满挫败感的泪水，闪闪发光。他让Dean保持在高潮边缘已经 ** **好几个小时了**** 。既然Dean能抗住，那么他也能。跟一个恶魔做这种事是危险的，违背天堂教导他的一切真理。但这仍然是Dean。仍然是他的义人。他就在恶魔体内……只是无法显现出来。

Cas站起来，继续挑逗Dean，一边绕着他走动一边拖拽他的头发。他再次拿起油壶，往恶魔身上滴撒圣油。他津津有味地听着Dean发出的抽气声，以及当一滴圣油顺着他的股缝滑进去时引起的惨叫。他跃跃欲试地想在Dean的性器顶端滴个几滴，看看它疼得萎缩、再更硬地立起来的样子，就像被滴蜡油一样。于是，他弯腰凑近Dean的耳朵，低声将这个意图告诉他。其实他们上次已经玩过这个游戏了，也许这一次Dean能做好准备。

Cas如愿以偿地听见了恶魔的咆哮，便欣赏地点点头，舌尖沿着Dean的耳廓游走，然后吹出一口带着体温的气流。Dean颤抖的样子让他也硬了起来。他端着油壶，小心观察：恶魔疼痛地呵着气，浑身绷紧，如饥似渴地看着他把圣油浇在他的大腿上，油滴距离重要部位越来越近。

当第一滴落在那敏感的高峰时，Dean痛苦地大叫一声，然后无力地垂下头，不动了。Cas屏住呼吸，感觉周围空气凝固起来。

过了一会儿，他看到Dean朝他抬起头，眼睛再次变成了象征着恶魔的纯黑色。Dean给了他一个微妙的点头，他这才慢慢呼出刚才屏住的那口气，又在那里滴了一滴，看着翘起的性器短暂地枯萎。但是当Cas再次把圣油溅在他的大腿上时，它马上又硬了。

一滴又一滴的圣油，一碰到恶魔的肌肤就变成了丝滑的白色固体，看起来古怪又纯净。这让Dean看起来很精美，就像是一件用来献祭给神明的不错的祭品，而不是一只被手铐和红色绳结五花大绑的恶魔。Cas焦躁了很久，硬邦邦的家伙挣扎着想从他裤子里蹦出来。他都硬得几乎发痛了，但他能尽量延缓。他非常想把Dean带到一处他能解开手铐随意干他的地方，虽然他们也很享受现在这样。总之，今天不行，今天只是为了重新点燃他们想和对方在一起的欲望。

“你看起来很美。”Cas对他说，再次把油壶放置到一边，跪在他面前。Dean欲求不满地抱怨着，在椅子上坐直身子，饥渴地碾磨着那只插进他体内的按摩棒。椅子腿在混凝土地板上发出嘎吱嘎吱的摩擦声，尽管他们两人谁也不打算去任何地方。

Cas用润滑剂濡湿手心，滋润着Dean的勃起，有力且刻意地套弄起来。Dean在他上方发出喘息，继续在按摩棒上蹭来蹭去，想要释放。

Cas用指尖剔去凝固在恶魔肌肤上的圣油，拂开碎末。当一大滴圣油连同皮肤上的汗毛一齐被剥掉时，Dean痛得剧烈抽气。但是Cas迅速转移了他的注意力，通过用拇指按住他阴茎顶端细缝的方式。Dean越来越近了，他能感觉到这个，便停下了剥去圣油的小游戏，给Dean体内输入更多荣光。他得到的反应是一些超越人类Dean可以处理的感受。

那真是美妙无比。

荣光窜进Dean体内，让他的眼睛里闪过一道蓝光，瞳孔在绿色和黑色之间迅速交替幻变，被推到边缘。能量汹涌澎湃。恶魔的意识被挤到小角落里，暴露出他的人类本性。当高潮的快感冲击着他时，他疯狂地喊叫起来。最后的最后，房间变得漆黑一片。

很快，唯一的灯泡闪了一次，两次，重新亮了起来。Dean筋疲力尽，几乎晕了过去，于是Cas花了些时间亲自拼回他的意识。他解开Dean，把他送回地堡那间专门关押恶魔的密室。

戏弄恶魔很危险，但Cas总能从这里得到乐趣。应该说，他们俩都能得到乐趣。他从Dean唇上偷走了一个吻，然后用手铐把他拷在床上。恶魔暂时退出舞台，真正的Dean挣扎着掌控了身体，但只是暂时的。

“Cas……”这是猎人Dean能说出的全部。Cas抿嘴一笑，因为这正是他想听的全部。

 

 

 

<全文完>


End file.
